


Surrender to Me

by BluBooThalassophile



Series: HfaB Universe [47]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Nightwing (Comics), Starfire (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 04:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluBooThalassophile/pseuds/BluBooThalassophile
Summary: He drove her nuts all day, time for revenge!





	Surrender to Me

Dick smiled as he shoved his girlfriend back into their room at Titans Tower, and he grinned at pinning her hands behind her. She giggled as he let his finger tips trace over that hot ass.

Suddenly he was thrown on the bed and she smiled coyly as her fingers traced his jawline.

“No touch,” she purred; yes, purred, actually purring because he could feel her vibrating.

“But…” he started.

“No. Touch.” She whispered as she kissed him hard. Dick moaned as she slid that body of hers over him. He didn’t heed her request though as his hands caught the hem of her dress and he slid it up. There was a chuckle from her as he tugged her bottom lip as she pulled away and her hands caught his as they gripped her ass.

“I.” she kissed his cheek. “Said.” She pulled his hands away from her then, he whined. “No.” she nipped his pulse as she slammed his hands over his head and he smiled. “Touch.” She growled as she loomed over him and he knew the game then.

“Grayson,” she purred as she pulled a ribbon out. He chuckled as she leaned over, shoving her breasts within temptations reach and he didn’t resist; he was feeling a bit rebellious tonight, which had him capturing one through the thin material of her gown. She wasn’t wearing a bra. His tongue slid over the nipple as he sucked hard, she whimpered then.

“I like touching,” he murmured as she floated over him. The binds were tight enough for the illusion that he was bound, but the escape artist in him already knew every way that he could escape. They were also loose enough not to hurt.

“No touch,” she smiled as she floated upwards, lightly undoing his shirt. He groaned as her fingers lightly slid over his muscles. She was so fiery hot, and a glorious sight above him which had his mouth twitching as he wanted to taste her, touch her, tease her, but oh god he didn’t want her to stop as she slid down his abdomen with a fiery touch.

“Oh but babe I want…” Dick started.

“Mercy?” she smiled as she came over him and kissed him lightly. “Words?”

“Falling and Fire,” he answered automatically as his girlfriend slowly undid her dress. It fell off her and he licked his lips at the sight. Fuck she was gorgeous, all orange and exotic and soft, fuck he loved her, could study her all day, and those flames fell around her in such an elegant way as he tore his eyes from her body to those glowing green eyes. Her lips were quirked a bit.

“Mean?” she prompted as she reached away to their night stand where a few of the toys were; the immediate fun ones.

“Falling, slow down,” he gulped as she pulled out a blindfold and his fingers twitched as he resisted the urge to escape, roll them around so he could tie her up. But damn he loved trusting her, knowing he could trust her.

“Mmmm…” she hummed.

“Fire, stop,” he breathed.

“Good boy,” she smiled as she kissed him, he pushed up, his shoulders straining a little as he kissed her hard and wanted to tangle his hands into those flames. He felt the black silk wrap around his eyes before she shoved him back and pulled away from the kiss, tugging his lip with her teeth. He could taste her, and fuck did he want that again.

“You’ve been a dick, Dick,” she purred. He could feel her tugging at his belt and he whimpered a bit at the tug.

“You have driven me mad today,” she stated coldly.

Dick smiled defiantly then, and he felt her searing finger tips burn his sides slightly which had him gasping and twitching away from her. Her lips pressed against his pulse, he couldn’t feel her on him, but he felt her over him as the fire licked at his skin harmlessly. She tasted like the tropical fruity drink that they’d been having at lunch, and she pulled away, he felt his pants being tugged off, lifting his hips a bit he aided his fiancé before she was whispering in her home language.

A ragged moan escaped his lips when her fingers slid over the ridges of his muscles and her lips were pressed lovingly on his skin. Oh God! Her tongue slid over his skin, down, down, oh, so close, his dick twitched in anticipation before all of her was gone, he whined at the cold of her absence when he heard her land beside the bed. Opening his mouth to bribe her to come back he stiffened when her fingers trailed over his foot, she stepped forward, her fingers trailed over his ankle, and he tilted his head.

“Kori?” he questioned.

“Yes Dick?” she hummed so innocently, he knew she was wearing her innocent model smile that’d have him tripping over his tongue then.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“Do you trust me?” she whispered, he jolted when her lips pressed on his knee, an old scar from that time he tore his knee apart when he was fifteen on a bad landing.

“Yes,” he tugged on the bindings, and smiled as he felt her breath near his base.

“Excellent,” she purred, and he groaned as she lightly kissed his cock.

* * *

 

Dick was laying there panting, his lover was still sitting astride him as she gasped for air, the silk bindings were a wreck, and her fire was dimming as her chest heaved, she leaned over him, her hands undid the bindings completely before she fell beside him.

“Gimme a sec, I’ll get the blanket and movie,” she gasped as she patted his thigh.

“B’s got Mar'i,” he pointed out as his arms throbbed deliciously and he rolled over Kori as he smiled. Her green eyes widened. “Let’s do that again!” he smiled.

“Dick!” she giggled as she shoved at him and he kissed her throat. “We mustn’t!”

“Mar'i needs a sibling,” he pointed out as he kissed his way to her breast, his other hand was toying with the other, which was still soft and plump from he time when Mar'i was feeding.

“We!” she gasped.

“You just blew my fucking mind, lemme return the favor, Mrs. Grayson,” he smiled as he looked up at her.

“Dick,” she whined, he won!


End file.
